Kingdom Live Action Special Movie
The Kingdom Live Action Special Movie, officially キングダム連載10周年実写特別動画（主演：山﨑賢人）KINGDOM SPECIAL MOVIE, is a live action promotional short film for the series. It was made for the 10th Anniversary of Kingdom's release and filmed by Hengdian World Studios in China. To commemorate the Anniversary, it was released by the manga's publishing magazine, Young Jump, on 17 April 2016. A shorten version was also first aired on Fuji TV on April 19, and will debut on Fuji TV's Ariyoshi Hiroiki no Daretoku!? television program during the 11:00-11:30 p.m. time slot as an advertisement and promotion. Later, in April 2018, the author, Hara Yasuhisa, announced that the greenlight had been given for a full length film covering the Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc. It was later released in full on April 19, 2019. Description The film starts off at the climax of the Battle of Sai during the duel between Hou Ken and Shin. It begins with a battered Shin slowly getting off the ground after being knocked down. Spaced between shots of him rising off the ground are scenes from his childhood with Hyou, Hyou's death, his interactions with Ei Sei while returning him to the throne, Kyou Kai training in sword play, Shin's ride with a mortally wounded Ou Ki, the end of his duel with Rin Ko, Shin holding a collapsed Kyou Kai after her desperate stand at Sanyou, a scene of Duke Hyou' shield embedded in the ground, and his informal welcoming of Ka Ryo Ten to the Hi Shin Unit at a campfire. The film then fully returns to the present with Shin facing Hou Ken as seen from the walls of Sai. The film ends with Shin charging Hou Ken while in another scene, Kyou Kai silently smiles.The video features a Japanese voice over with kanji sentences interspersed in the video. Characters appearance in order: Hyou Ei Sei Kyou Kai Ou Ki (slightly off-screen) Rin Ko (slightly off-screen) Duke Hyou (Shield only) Ka Ryo Ten (slightly off-screen) Hou Ken Trivia *The promotional film shows various important events in the manga spanning from Chapters 1-351 with the main focus being Chapters 349-351. *Later, a full length film was released covering the entirety of the Seikyou's Rebellion Arc from Chapters 1-47. *There are several minor discrepancies in the film. Never the less, the film is very accurate to the events in the manga. Two examples of discrepancies are: **Having Rin Ko dressed in lameller/scale armor rather than plate armor. **While the duel between Hou Ken and Shin does involve them being surrounded by a ring of spectating solders, the film has Shin completely surrounded by Zhao troops whereas in the manga, they are surrounded by two forces with the Mountain Tribesmen behind Shin, and Zhao troops behind Hou Ken. *In addition, while the majority of the flashback scenes in the main version are in chronological order, the scene where he formally welcomes Ka Ryo Ten into the Hi Shin Unit is shown after Duke Hyou's death rather than before it. This discrepancy is not present in the voiceless version of the video. Another chronological discrepancy is showing Shin and Sei on the Palace walls before they entered the Imperial Court. *The promotional film and additional videos were originally released by Young Jump on their YouTube page; including with/without a voice over versions, an abridged version that aired as an ad, a cut of Kyou Kai's swordplay, and a behind the scenes video respectively. *Actor-wise, Shin is played by Kenta Yamazaki while Kyou Kai and Hou Ken are played by actors Chihiro Yamamoto and Kenji Gojo respectively. The film is directed by Hiroki Ono and narrated by Kōichi Yoshinaga. In terms of the soundtrack, Thomas Suess produced the music, and Robster Henke composed it. Category:Media